


The Author’s Dream

by Jackalope_Doodles



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern, Named Characters, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, and legends - Freeform, bit of both really, enjoy the fluff, just wanna hug her, messed around with myths, modern to fantasy, really sweet mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalope_Doodles/pseuds/Jackalope_Doodles
Summary: This is the story of a girl who loved fairy tales so much she wanted be in them and fix the sad,bad, and broken. So, she did but little did she know that the changes she made would have a real effect on the world of myths and fairy tales. You will meet characters that are forgotten and realize that happy endings may not be what you expect.





	The Author’s Dream

England in 1908 was rather boring for a little girl in and orphanage. Her parents died when she was a baby and she'd been at St Anne's orphanage in London for the past 12 years. Her name was Valencia and little did she know that over the next seven years her life would change in...a magical way.  
...

Prince William was not your run-of-the-mill prince. His four older brothers enjoyed hunts, dragon chasing, and swordplay. And while he did participate in these activities, time and time again he'd return to his study to look over his books for he much preferred the study of medicine- both magical and non magical. That was before things changed...and then a mist settled over this world of Fairy tales.


End file.
